


【赫海】祸水

by bingtang



Series: 祸水 [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bingtang/pseuds/bingtang
Summary: 又干又柴ooc的肉金丝雀赫 小少爷海
Relationships: 赫海
Series: 祸水 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557169
Kudos: 5





	【赫海】祸水

**Author's Note:**

> 又干又柴ooc的肉  
> 金丝雀赫 小少爷海

李东海自然地将大衣脱下，交给已经等候在门口多时的管家，“大伯今天怎么样？”  
“老爷今天胃口很好，午饭之后李先生推着他去院子里转了转。”  
李东海并没有太过在意，径直走到餐厅，“李先生用过晚饭了？”  
“还没有。”  
从楼梯上走下来的男人穿着蓝色天鹅绒的睡衣，头发乖顺的趴在额头上，是温暖舒适的居家样子，“少爷不嫌弃的话，就一起吧。”  
李东海眯着眼盯着他，男人只是挂着不及眼底的笑意，站在原地看着他。  
“好吧。”

尽管偌大的房子长年空荡荡的，餐厅里的长桌还是显露出这里曾经是个大家族共居的地方。两个人的晚餐只占据了桌子的一个小角落。  
“研究院的工作还顺利吗？”李赫宰慢条斯理的卷着盘中的意面，细长的手指捏着银质餐具显得格外漂亮。  
李东海哼笑一声，“还不错。”  
“是吗？”李赫宰不动声色的问到“那看来你是对中午邀请你共进午餐的那位安助理很满意了？”  
李东海沉默着没有回应。  
“是因为金院长对你格外器重，所以才故意和你示好，还是想勾搭上一个进实验室时的西装袖口都镶着绿宝石的王老五？”李赫宰唇边的笑意越来越重。  
被质问的人皱着眉头打断他，“你派人监视我？”  
李赫宰结束用餐，优雅的擦了擦嘴，  
“少爷抬举我了，我不过是个连这间别墅都出不去的金丝雀而已，怎么敢监视您，未来的继承人呢。”  
“李赫宰你在说什么？你怎么可以这么说自己？”李东海气急败坏的站了起来，又被李赫宰按了下去。  
“嘘，宝贝，小点儿声，你想让所有人都知道我不是金丝雀。”突然凑近的脸吓了李东海一跳，“而是你的情人吗？”

李东海被男人抱到洗手台上上下其手的时候，还没反应过来到底是怎么回事。

原本只是照惯例，在晚饭后去房间问候大伯的。  
尽管李东海只是庞大的家族中一个微不足道的旁支子弟，但李家掌门人对他还是极重视的。  
李东海天生是武器天才，十几岁的时候就神不知鬼不觉的帮自己父亲的帮派除去了对手。被掌门人相中并带到身边时也不过刚刚成年，他被安排到最好的学校学习理论知识，同时在帮派里实践着他能制造出的各种武器。  
再后来，李家为了洗白，主动向军方示好——李东海作为其中的筹码之一，开始和军方的研究机构合作。  
李赫宰也是那时候进的李家家门。

李东海不过是照常去研究所打卡，回家时却发现家里多了一个人，他的大伯带回家的男宠。  
彼时的李赫宰远比现在沉默寡言的多，李东海也并没有放在心上。毕竟这样的家族，什么样的事情都是有可能的。家主的几个孩子都早已经成人，在外面有了自己“干净”的产业，家主身边无人也好多年，领个男孩子回家再正常不过。

“大伯，今天二哥把那条线的货都交过去了。”  
床上的男人显得十分苍老，“好，该放手就要放手。我活了这么久，挣扎在生死线上几十年都不觉着，老了老了，觉着还是平平安安的最重要。”  
“东海啊，劝劝你哥哥，不要再倔了，让他听话。”  
李东海略有些心酸的应下。  
“好了老爷，您该睡了。”李赫宰恰好在这时候推门进来，“少爷也先去休息吧。”  
李东海怔怔的应下，看着男人脸上挂着和刚才截然不同的温和的微笑，伺候着老人躺下。

李东海上楼刚刚走到自己房间门口，就把人一把揽住肩膀带进去，门也被大力甩上。  
李赫宰的吻远比他现在的外貌有攻击性的多，李东海只觉着自己的嘴唇被吮吸的极疼，灵活的舌头在口中翻搅着，每一颗牙齿都被仔细舔过，恍惚中觉着这不是亲吻，是捕食者在撕咬它的猎物。  
李东海费了点力气将人推开，气喘吁吁道“你今天是发了什么疯？”  
“你会娶那个女人吗？”李赫宰的眼睛藏在刘海下面看不见，但却明明白白的写着愤怒，抓着人肩膀的手因为过于用力而泛白  
李东海皱了皱眉头，“小安？我们只是同事罢了……”  
“什么安助理金教授，你会娶一个工作体面，容貌美丽的女人，会有一个孩子，会继承李家的某一间公司，随便哪个能让你继续做研究的地方不是吗？而我只是一个被关起来的宠物……”李东海直接用嘴堵住了还要喋喋不休的人，他总算知道了男人今天的火气是怎么回事。

李赫宰很快反客为主，亲吻从嘴唇流连到了脸颊，耳侧，那是李东海最敏感的地方，只是轻轻啄了啄，周围的肌肤就全泛了红，始作俑者满意的轻笑出来，呵出的热气激的人微微颤抖。  
解开烦人的扣子，李赫宰的手有技巧的揉搓着人的胸肉，热衷健身的李科学家要比常年不出门的金丝雀暗一个色号，白皙纤长的手指大力捏着人的乳头，李东海每次看到人漂亮的十指贴伏在自己的身体上都会格外兴奋。  
“少爷，这么兴奋啊？”李赫宰的手顺着结实的肌肉向下滑动，隔着西裤揉了揉已经兴奋的家伙后，将这多余的衣服脱了下来。  
李东海的额前已经出了一层薄汗，亮晶晶的黏住了几根脱离发胶的头发，他躲开又要袭来的亲吻，“真不公平，你还穿着衣服。”  
李赫宰笑了笑，顺从的让人扒开自己的睡袍，露出来精壮的身体。  
“啊你干什么！”李东海突然被人抱起腾空，只能用大腿使劲夹紧人的腰  
“给脏脏的孩子洗澡。”

李赫宰将人妥帖的放在洗手台上，“背着我见别的女人，今天一定要给你洗干净才行。”  
李东海并没有理会对方的话，毕竟被人握住命根子来回搓动的感觉实在难挨，他只是顺从本能的顶起腰肢往人手里送。  
李赫宰将两根并在一起撸动，技巧的挑弄着对方的卵蛋，“少爷，舒服吗？”  
“唔，嗯，当然……”  
李赫宰坏心眼的圈住头部狠狠一握，“少爷这么喜欢被人伺候吗？你大伯的人伺候你也这么爽吗？”  
李东海被卡在上不上下不下的位置，难耐的说，“不，不是……唔，赫宰，快点……”  
“不是大伯，是我……我的”  
李赫宰依旧不肯放过他，“是什么？”  
憋的脸颊通红的人眼睛湿漉漉的望着不肯给他一个痛快的家伙  
“是我，第一次……赫宰的，不是给我了吗……”  
“没有……没有大伯”  
李赫宰满意的笑了笑，奖励的亲了亲人的嘴巴，又躲开了想要凑上了讨一个安慰亲亲的小可怜“那海海的呢？”  
“是你，第一次……赫宰，所有的……”  
李赫宰终于满意了，狠狠撸动两下男孩的性器，灼热的精液全洒在了他的小腹上。  
终于能喘口气的李东海瘫软着靠在男人身上哼哼唧唧的说“你真是个坏家伙！”  
“如果安助理看到海海这个样子还会喜欢你吗？”李赫宰似乎还是不肯放过他。李东海扭过头不理他，只是身子又往前蹭了蹭，小腹被灼热的顶着。  
“那李先生现在不想要了吗？”  
李赫宰眯了眯眼睛，“啧。”  
“怎么办啊小少爷，你的伯父现在满足不了我了。”  
李东海笑嘻嘻的凑上去，“父债子偿，既然我哥哥们都不在，那就只能委屈我了。”

李东海双手被人反剪在背后，下面被粗大的男性器官贯穿着，乳头还被不怀好意的揉捏着。  
“唔，少爷真的一点不输老爷啊。”李赫宰调笑的声音惹得李东海下身狠狠一夹，却又不甘服输的顶嘴，  
“怎么，我大伯的……情人，嗯……被，被我操的舒服吗？”  
李赫宰听话饶有兴致的停止了动作，“那小少爷要怎么操我呢？”  
发现不对劲的李东海难耐的扭动身子，却也意识到身下的男人不肯让自己好受，只好自己上下起伏着身子套弄着性器。  
“啊……好涨……是不是，我操的……嗯……很厉害……啊！顶到了……”李赫宰再也忍不住又急又重的顶弄起来，把人的脸掰过来亲吻。  
“侄子的滋味可比老头子好多了。”

李东海懒洋洋的瘫在人身上，手指头绕着他有些长长的刘海。“不回去吗？明早管家会发现的。”  
“赫。”  
“嗯？”  
“会过去的。你放心，这些都会过去的。”  
李东海紧紧抱着对方，“都会过去的。我们会一直在一起的”


End file.
